


Forgotten

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris gets attacked in the apartment she and Barry live in together, and the consequences are more than Barry could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey babe I’m home!" 

Barry announced as he opened the door to his and Iris’s apartment. 

"Sorry, I was out so late. Muggers are getting smarter these days" 

The apartment was silent in response. 

That wasn’t usual. Even if Iris was asleep she is such a light sleeper that the opening of the door should have woken her up.

"Iris?”

Silence.

Barry closed the front door. The entire house was draped in darkness. He touched the wall to find the light switch and flipped it on. Barry’s breath caught in his throat. 

The entire living room was in shambles. Lamps and vases knocked over. Picture frames shattered on the ground. Things were strewn everywhere. 

Oh God. “Iris, baby where are you?!" 

Barry ran up the stairs to to their room. The bed was empty but the sheets were disturbed as if she at one point had been laying down but got back up. He ran back down stairs into the kitchen and there she was. 

Iris laid unmoving in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Barry felt tears threaten to spill over as he ran and kneeled by her side. There was a small puddle of blood by her head. Her skin was a deathly pale. Barry felt his own heart slow down as he saw the harsh purple blue handprint bruise around Iris’s neck.

Barry softly stroked her cheek, "Iris, sweetheart?” She laid still.

Barry shakily reached his hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. ‘Please. Please don’t take her from me.' 

He couldn’t find her pulse. He pressed harder into her neck. “No. No. No. Please. Iris, baby please.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

His hands shook, “Iris. Iris you’ve got to wake up. I can’t do this without you. ” A sob broke his voice. “Iris." 

She laid still. Leaning over he buried his head into her chest and sobbed, "Iris. Iris, baby no. No. " 

His fists gripped at her shirt as he cried and the rush of emotions caused an electric streak to race through his body and into his hands shocking her body. The shock in her body caused a great jolt to her body. Iris seized and then relaxed again, life suddenly coursing through her in result of the electric shock.

Barry gasped, and felt for her pulse again. It was there, barely but it was.

Barry lifted her still unconscious body and raced her to Star Labs, clutching her small frame to his large one tightly. 

"You’re going to be okay Iris. I’m so sorry. I should’ve checked up on you. God, I’m so sorry." 

Finally reaching Star Labs seconds later Barry burst through the door. 

Cisco’s voice rang through the building "Hey man what’s- Oh my God Iris. What happened?!”

"I don’t know. The house was in shambles. Iris was- She was- She was unconscious on the kitchen floor. Someone bashed her head against the counter and strangled her.“

Barry hadn’t had time to truly think about the situation, but now understanding more of what had happened he felt anger course through his veins. Sieging rage, that was mostly foreign to him.

Caitlin walked into the room, "Oh my God Iris!" 

Caitlin was automatically in doctor mode as she demanded, "Cisco go prepare a room for her. We’re going to need…" 

Her voice became distant and all Barry could think of was his girlfriend. Barely clinging to life in his arms. She had been dead. Iris had been dead. For God knows how long he had lost the only thing that kept him anchored to this world. As the realization of what happened dawned on him Barry felt himself begin to panic. 

"Barry bring her into the room” Caitlin’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Barry shook his head to shake the thoughts away 'You’ve got to be strong for her’ and then went to lay Iris on the hospital bed. 

After he had set her down Barry had a chance to really look at her. Iris’s hair was matted to her head by the dried blood. The bruise around her neck was almost completely purple now. Her pajama shirt- which was actually his old star labs shirt was partly blood stained and frayed by the electric shock he sent through her body. 

Her wrists were also bruised, as if someone had grabbed her harshly. Her knuckles were bleeding.

'She tried to fight back. Of course, this is my Iris.' 

Her feet were scratched, she must have stepped on some of the broken glass from the wreckage in the living room. 

The wounds on Iris’s body caused Barry to feel sick. He collapsed on his knees next to her and brought her bruised hand to his lips. He felt terrible. Someone had done this to his Iris, and he wasn’t around to protect her. 

A hand touched his shoulder interrupting his thoughts, Cisco, “Barry we’ve got to work on her, go find Joe and tell him what happened.”

Barry looked at Iris one more time and slowly got up and faced Cisco. Barry gave Cisco one look 'please, save her.’ Cisco’s eyes glinted in determination and he nodded once. Then Barry took off. 

****************************************************************************************************

Barry and Joe sat in silence outside of the room Cisco and Caitlin were in with Iris. Both deep in thought, staring absentmindedly at the floor. They had been sitting their for an hour now, when finally Caitlin came out of the room. 

Immediately they were both standing.

"How is she?“ Joe was the first to say. 

"The hit to the head only broke surface skin. It didn’t crack her skull and she is not internally bleeding. By all means the bruising on her neck suggest that she should have died, I’m not exactly sur-" 

"She did die, Barry interrupted "I shocked her and her heart restarted.”

Joe placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. 

"Oh. Okay that explains her frayed shirt. There were other minor bruising and cuts, but since Barry already did the hard work, Iris will be okay. We have her on pain medication and anesthesia so she’s going to be out for a couple more hours.“ 

Joe nodded, "Can I go in and see her?”

Caitlin nodded, “Of course." 

Barry decided he would let Joe see her alone and went to talk with Cisco.

"Could you guys tell if it was a meta?" 

"I can’t know for sure. Her injuries all seemed to be human inflicted, no super strength or anything like that." 

Barry nodded. 

Cisco said sympathetically, "I’m sorry this happened to Iris Barry. But we are going to find this guy." 

Barry’s eyes darkened and his voice became dangerously low, "We are not just going to find this guy. I’m going to kill him." 

***************************************************************************************************

Barry sat in the medical room with Iris.

He was absent mindedly stroking her hand as she finally opened her eyes.

Barry smiled for the first time since he found Iris on the kitchen floor, as he saw her begin to wake up. 

Iris’s eyes fluttered open and finally Barry could see the gorgeous brown irises he has been missing more than he ever thought imaginable. 

"Barry?” Iris voice was soft and crackly so she coughed a little to clear her throat. 

Barry’s smile widened at the sound of her voice and he leaned over to stroke Iris’s hair.  
"Hey baby. How are you?“ 

Iris blinked in confusion. And shrunk back a little bit from Barry’s touch.

"I’m… Okay" 

Barry didn’t notice Iris’s strange reaction as he was so happy she was alright.

"You really scared me there Iris. I thought I had lost you forever. I love you so much Iris, the thought of losing you is too much for me to bare." 

Iris replied soothingly, "You know I’d never leave you Barry.”

Then on a different though, “Where’s my dad? Where’s Eddie?”

Barry’s hand paused it stroking and his eyes widened as he stuttered out “Eddie?" 

Iris smiled teasingly as she tiredly replies, "Yes Eddie. My boyfriend. Dad’s partner in the force. Detective pretty boy?" 

Barry stood still in shock. Eddie had been dead for two years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rated M at the end. Just a little.

"What year do you think it is Iris?"

"2015."

Barry froze. 'What should I do?' "Hey Iris let me go get you some water, I'll be right back"

Iris's eyebrows knitted in confusion "Barry what's wro-"

Barry quickly interrupted her, "nothing ba- Iris. I'll be right back okay?"

Still suspicious Iris is decided to surrender anyway out of pure exhaustion, "Okay."

Barry quickly left the room, his hand furiously running through his own hair and looked for Caitlin.

He found her sitting at her desk, "Caitlin!"

Immediately she was standing, "What's wrong? Is Iris okay?"

Barry's covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath, "She's awake, and she's okay physically. But mentally... Iris thinks it's 2015. She thinks Eddie is still alive."

"Oh my God."

Barry continued, "I don't even know if she knows I'm the Flash."

"Oh God Barry. Let me go talk to her."

They both started hurriedly walking towards Iris's room. As they walked Caitlin talked to Barry, "Barry, I know this is stressful, but for right now I'm going to do the talking. Only talk when I ask you to okay?"

"Okay"

When they reached the room, Caitlin opened the door. Iris was staring nervously in front of her and straightened up when she saw the door open.

Before Caitlin could say anything Iris began to speak, " Barry you didn't have to bring Caitlin, I remember now. I'm sorry it must have just escaped me for a second that Eddie was still taken by Wells. It must have just been jitters. I'm okay."

Caitlin stepped up next to Iris and softly touched her shoulder, "Hey Iris. How do you feel?"

Iris blinked a bit confused, "I've felt better."

Caitlin smiled sympathetically, "Listen Iris I know this is going to sound random but what is the last thing you remember? It's standard doctor procedure to ask their patient after getting attacked. "

"I remember being attacked, but it's pretty blurry I just remember someone grabbing me and a lot of pain. I can't even really tell where I'm at. And before that the last thing I really remember is talking to Barry on top of the roof of Jitters."

"Which time?" Barry interrupted. He couldn't help himself despite Caitlin's orders.

"The first time you talked to me unmasked. Physically and emotionally."

Barry's heart clenched, remembering how angry Iris had been at him that day, but then how connected they were on that rooftop. 

Caitlin looked at Barry confused, "When was that?"

"A couple days before we found him."

Iris interrupted confused, "Guys I know y'all are hiding something. What's going on."

Caitlin opened her mouth, about to speak but Barry cut her off.

"Caitlin please let me talk to her. She needs to hear this from me."

Iris's eyes clouded over in worry, "What's wrong?"

Caitlin nodded at Barry, giving him permission, backing away from Iris's side and letting Barry stand where she was.

Barry gently held Iris's hand and stroked the top, they both locked eyes and then it was just them in the room, the connection between the two still strong.

Barry began softly, "When you were attacked you must have lost some of your memory Iris because it's not 2015. Iris it's 2017."

Iris's eyes widened in complete shock, "Oh my God. What?"

"It's going to be okay Iris, we're going to get your memory back."

"Why.. What. Wait. Where is Eddie? Where my Dad. You still have been keeping that from me."

Barry took a deep breath preparing himself, "Joe is fine. He's at the scene of your attack right now with some other cops looking for evidence."

Iris let out a sigh, "Good. And Eddie?"

Caitlin quickly interrupted Barry, "Iris why don't you rest a bit. Maybe you just need some more time for everything to come back to you."

"No. Tell me where Eddie is. Is he okay? Just tell me he's okay."

"Iris, you need to rest okay."

"I will. But I just need to know where Eddie is first."

Caitlin tried again, "Iris I really don't-"

"Please!"

Barry flinched. It had been a while since he heard Iris talk about Eddie with so much... Love in her voice.

Iris never stopped loving Eddie. But she had realized a few months after his death that she wasn't in love with Eddie. She just loved him.

But the Iris in front of him still thought she was in love with Eddie. He could tell by the break in her voice. He bit the inside of his cheek 'This isn't the time to be jealous. Focus on Iris'

"Look at me Iris." Barry whispered in a soft yet commanding tone.

Iris honey eyes locked with his green ones. 

"Two years ago Eddie figured out that he and Eobard are directly related and that his death would mean Eobard never was born, erasing the Revers Flash from existence.

Iris's grip on Barry's hand loosened, "Please Barry. No."

"I'm so sorry Iris. Eddie shot and killed himself to save us all. I'm so sorry."

Iris ripped her hand from Barry's and clutched her heart as if she was desperately trying to keep it from falling apart, for a second she sat in silence, in complete shock. But then a long wail escaped her lips and Iris sobbed.  
"Oh God Eddie!" Iris cried through tears. 

Caitlin silently left the room to give Iris some space.

Barry reached over to touch Iris but she pulled away, through the hiccup of tears Iris said, "Please don't touch me. Just leave me alone for a second, please."

Barry reluctantly left the room, looking at Iris one more time before closing the door, and as the door closed shut he heard Iris begin to sob again. Her sad cries echoed throughout Star Labs. 

Barry remembers the first couple of months after Eddies death. Iris shut everyone out and delved into her work. That time period was one of the darkest of his life. Iris purchased a new apartment and at one point he didn't even see her for two weeks. He tried to visit her once but found her with another man. The heartbreak sent him into a spiral and he stopped trying to talk to her and tried to focus another woman, Wendy, just to dull the pain. But Wendy could never fill the Iris sized place in his heart and eventually he stopped trying, he arrived at Iris's house at 2am in the morning and as soon as she came to the door Barry laid his heart on the line,

"I'm in love with you Iris. And I know you aren't ready for that yet. I don't want you to be. I just want to be here for you. I love you so much that I can put the feelings I have for you aside and just be your friend, your best friend. Like we used to be. I can't be without you for months again. I need you Iris. Please need me."

Barry remembers how Iris pulled him into a hug and how they stood at the door way of her apartment crying and hugging for minutes.  
After that when Barry wasn't working at CCPD or as the Flash he was with Iris. They spent so much time together and after 15 years of friendship he couldn't imagine they would get any closer, but they did. 

A month after their friendship was rekindled Barry started sleeping on the couch of Iris's apartment. A couple of weeks later after Barry had been getting back aches and cricks in his necks, Iris graciously offered to let him sleep with her. 

There time together in bed started off as innocently as possible. Barry slept on one side and Iris on the other. But week after week there bodies grew closer to each other until eventually Iris slept with her body pressed against Barry's chest. Her head laying against his heart. And Barry wrapped his arms around Iris's small frame amazed at how his body seemed to completely envelope Iris into a cocoon. 

Their second first kiss happened naturally. Barry was rushing to go to work at CCPD and Iris to CCPN and as they were both to exiting the door Iris pecked Barry on the lips, "Have a good day" and ran to start up her car and get to work. Neither realized what had happened until they got to their jobs. 

Iris returned home late that day having gone over and edited a speech a hundred times in her head, 'I don't know what happened Barry. We've just been so domestic lately and it just happened. I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us.' 

But the speech was forgotten as soon as she saw Barry in the kitchen cooking her favorite brownies. After Barry stuck them in the oven and closed the oven door he turned around to Iris jumping in his arms and holding him tightly to her. Barry was shocked at first and stood still but then wrapped his arms around Iris's body and held her tightly to him. Barry will never forget how Iris pulled away from him, legs still wrapped around his waist, one hand around his shoulders and the other cradling his cheek and whispered to him, "I love you Barry. I'm in love with you."

Without any hesitation Barry kissed Iris, and Iris passionately met his kisses. Their mouths hungrily fed off each other and Barry pressed Iris against the oven her brownies were cooking in, and continued to devour her. 

He remembers how she ripped his shirt off and how he placed her on the counter and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He remembers how Iris reached down and unbuckled his pants and pushed them down with her feet.  
Barry remembers unclasping her bra and seeing her perfect breasts for the first time and how he pulled her pants down leaving her in just a pair of white lacey undies.

He remembers how he carried Iris into their bedroom and made love to her while the brownies burned in the kitchen. 

Barry remembers all of this, and feels sick when he realizes Iris doesn't. And she may never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope it was worth the wait!

Barry walked back into Iris's room. She was faced away from the door, her sobs had subsided but he could tell she was still awake. Barry softly approached her and stroked her back and her frizzing hair. 

"I know you want to shut me out Iris. I know you want to shut everyone out and shut yourself down. I've been through this with you. And I let you do it. I let our relationship and your life almost shrivel away. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Call me a nerd all you want, but Albert Einstein once said insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. I'm not going to be insane Iris. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself again."

Silence filled the room. Barry held his breath. Suddenly he saw Iris begin to move slightly and relief filled his heart as she turned around to face him. Her eyes were red and bloated, silent tears streaming down her face. Barry's heart clinched painfully at her pain. Her tear filled, mumble cut through Barry's heart, "Could you lay with me?"

Barry nodded his head aggressively without delay, "Of course."

He kicked his shoes off and lifted the covers so he could slip under. As soon as he was under the covers Iris hugged him to her, and Barry wrapped his arm around her. And as if the comfort of his arms was a safe haven for her, he felt Iris let herself sob again. Barry held her tighter and whispered soft comforts in her ear. Minutes went by before Iris's sobs stopped again, and Barry felt her begin to fall asleep out of pure exhaustion. After he knew she was out Barry felt himself begin to fall asleep through the steady lifting and falling of her chest.

***********************

Barry woke up to the soft sound of Iris's voice, she was talking to someone. His eyes blinked open and he saw Iris sitting up, and Caitlin was wiping her face with a wet towel. 

"How are you and Ronnie?" Barry heard Iris inquire. 

"Ronnie and I have been going strong. He's got a much better control over his powers now."

"That's great Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled warmly and then glanced at Barry. Noticing that the once sleeping speedster was now wide awake.

"Oh the sleepy head is awake" Caitlin said teasingly.

Iris turned to him and smiled at him weakly, "Hey Bar".  
She looked better. Caitlin must have helped her get washed up. However, her hair was still frizzed. Barry realized Caitlin probably didn't know how to properly help Iris with her hair. 

"Hey Iris" Barry smiled encouragingly.

Then changing his attention to Caitlin, Barry asked, "Do you mind going to Iris's desk and finding the brush and the big comb with a lot of space between the teeth?"

"Not at all. Just give me a second."

Caitlin finished wiping Iris's face and then went to go find the requested items. As Caitlin left the door, Barry reached out to touch Iris softly on her arm. 

"How did you sleep?" He inquired.

"Really well. You?"

"Pretty good." 

"So you're going to do my hair?"

"Yup. I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself."

"Yea I remember you helped me with it sometimes when I was younger. I didn't realize you still had some expertise in it."

"Well I've had a lot of practice, since we-" Barry stopped. This isn't how he wanted to tell her they were together now. 

"Since we what?"

"Nothing."

"I might be hurt and have lost a few years off my memory but I'm not stupid Barry. I can tell your different with me then you used to be. Something's changed between us the last few years."

"Iris..."

"We're together aren't we?"

Barry took a deep breath, no point in hiding it anymore "Yes."

Iris sucked her breath in. "For how long?" 

"About 2 years now."

"Is it serious?"

"We live together. We love each other."

Iris nodded. She wasn't exactly shocked. It was just so much information. 

"I was trying to keep it in the dark for as long as possible until you were ready. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out so suddenly."

Iris took Barry's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I know Bar. It's not your fault. Thank you for telling me."

Barry and Iris's eyes stayed connected until the door to her room opened. Caitlin was back with the hair tools. 

"One brush and one large comb with wide teeth" Caitlin said proudly handing them to Barry. 

"Thanks Caitlin."

"No problem. I'm going to go see if there have been any updates on Iris's attack from Joe. I'll be back later."

"Alright. See ya."

Barry got up off the bed and stretched, yawning. 

"Okay let me help you into the bedside chair"

Barry walked around to Iris's side and pulled the covers back. He picked her up and quickly speed her into the bedside chair to avoid her ribs hurting too much. He grabbed the brush and comb and stood behind Iris. He set the comb in Iris's lap and then used the brush to begin brushing her hair. 

Iris leaned back and relaxed into Barry's extra careful brushing. A comfortable silence filled the room, before Iris disrupted it.

"Barry do you mind if I ask questions about us?"

"Not at all. What do you want to know?"

"Everything... But I'll start of easy. What was our first date?"

Barry took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review :)  
> 


End file.
